Hands of Hope
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: after his life came crashing down upon him, Syrus Adams goes to Hoenn and begins a life he never expected, but it isn't unwelcome... r8ing may go up later...
1. A Tragic Beginning

Hands of Hope

_Legends speak of one who will unite us all_

_Who's hands will bring hope to the Hopeless_

_A rider on wings of crimson red_

_And from his hope, the the legend shall be reborn…_

Chapter 1

A Tragic Beginning

The sun beat low on the seas of Hoenn, a tropical paradise in the pokemon world home of beeches, volcanoes and many interesting legends. And a ferry bound to this Island from Johto sailed across the sea carrying many tourists anticipating days on the beech or in the fascinating cities of this Island, or a multiplicity of trainers determined to either catch pokemon or take the Hoenn Gym challenge and take on the Hoenn pokemon league. Either way, all were enjoying the ride by boat to this Island, all except one, a lone boy of Fourteen named Syrus Adams, stood upon the bow of the ship gazing sadly at the island, _Why did it have to happen?_ He asked himself mentally

~BEGIN FLASHBACK~

Syrus hurried home from hanging out with his friends at the Goldenrod City Arcade but once he got to the front door he suddenly had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what was inside. Hesitating for a moment he opened the door, the house was silent, no sound was heard but the sound of his footsteps as he entered the house, suddenly he heard whimpering and recognized it as his Family's pet Growlithe, he hurried to find it him suddenly became rigid in fear as he saw what made his heard drop off the face of the earth.

FOUR MINUTES LATER…

"Based on the look of the bodies, they were shot to the head with Buckshot seems to be another hit in a stream of unexplainable murders." Explained the officer to the detective once he arrived, the triple slammer was an assassin that was known in the Goldenrod city, nobody saw able to track hem, not even what murder weapon he used because he covered his tracks so carefully. "Who made the call?" asked the detective  
"The victim's son, sir, he's currently being interviewed by my partner, on what happened." Said the officer

"Did he see anything?" asked the detective

"Apparently not, when he arrived there was nobody here except his pet Growlithe, so he has no clue as to how his parents were killed." Said the officer

"Did the Neighbors see or hear anything?" asked the detective

"No si—" but the officer was interrupted by another officer coming in, "Sir we may have a lead." He said

The detective looked up from his note pad "Who is it?" he asked

"A Neighbor across the street, saw a man in a black trench coat head for the house, knock on the door and entered when the owners opened it." Said the other officer,

"Would the neighbor be able to recognize this person if he saw him again?" asked the detective

that was week ago, and within that week, Syrus's whole life came crashing down upon him, the chain of pokemarts that his family owned was put up for auction, Syrus was placed temporarily in an orphanage, while his beloved Growlithe was sent to the Daycare until further notice, the orphanage was the worst several days of Syrus's life, the food was horrible, it was loud with younger kids who were a pain in his ass and the bed was thin and cold, eventually the officer who was first on the scene of his parent's murder arrived and asked to see him. Syrus was led into the room where he was to meet with the officer. "I've received word from your aunt and uncle in Hoenn, they wish to take you in." said the officer, "However The police are not letting you travel there yourself, I've been asked by the custody department to escort you there, you'll be under my protection until we get there." Said the officer.

~END FLASHBACK~

Syrus had few memories of his Aunt and Uncle, mostly from when he was four, but he had vague memories now, but his parents told him that they were good people, so he had high hopes for a new life, the horn sounded and the captain said over the PA that they were about to dock in Littleroot harbor. Syrus went to the cabin where the officer who was escorting him were staying in. the officer handed him the bag that Janus had packed containing supplies for he figured he would begin his pokemon journey in the Hoenn region, he checked to see if everything was there, satisfied, he followed the officer off the boat. The officer pulled out a piece of paper "This is the address of your aunt and uncle's place, My orders were to escort you to Hoenn, and now that I've done that, this is where we part, I'll call every now and then to tell you how the case is coming, if we find anything I'll let you know, you of all people have a right to know who killed your family." Said the officer "Farewell." He said and returned to the boat

Syrus nodded in farewell and headed into Littleroot to find the house, little did he know that his own legend was about to begin…


	2. Rise of a Trainer

well, for those who read this, here is chapter two, hope to hear from you!

Chapter 2

Rise of a Trainer

"Well, this has to be the place." Said Syrus as he came upon a house matching the directions on the paper that the officer had handed him. Syrus walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened to reveal a woman of forty.

"My, is that little Syrus?" she asked astounded

"I'm not so sure about little but I am Syrus, Aunt Anita." Said Syrus

"Well, Come on in, I was just preparing breakfast, I hope you like Pecha Berry Pancakes." She said beckoning him through the door. Syrus entered, It was a nice house, with a lot of paintings on the walls, mostly of modern art, not like the art in the museum in Goldenrod, however he spent little time in the art exhibits in that museum, he mostly spent his time pouring over ancient Johtonian artifacts. However his thoughts on art were swept away by the scent of sweet cooking as they entered the kitchen and saw a stack of pancakes. "Help yourself." Said Aunt Anita. Syrus sat down and took a stack pouring maple Syrup on them and beginning to eat. Syrus was met with an extremely sweet taste of a Berry he had never tasted before

"So these are Pecha Berries?" asked Syrus

"Yes, I grow many berries in My Garden, Pecha Berries included." Said His Aunt Anita.

As she said that, the front door opened to reveal a man of forty-five wearing a white lab coat and carrying a briefcase. "Honey, I'm home, and I have the Doughnuts for when Syrus comes home." He said as he entered and saw Syrus "Oh, Syrus, You're here!" he said. And Syrus recognized him as his Uncle Frank, his dad's Brother who worked as an aid to the local pokemon Professor.

Syrus smiled "Hello, Uncle Frank." He said as he finished his pancakes

"Well, I brought some Doughnuts home for us to share, and I made arrangements with my boss to give you a welcome gift; your very own pokemon!" he said with excitement.

Syrus perked up at this "My own pokemon? As in a starter pokemon?" he asked excitedly."

"Yes, Syrus as in a starter pokemon." said Uncle Frank

"When?" asked Syrus

"Later today, I'll bring you in to work with me after we have some doughnuts and some breakfast." Said his uncle but then he noticed that Syrus had already finished his pancakes. "Ah, you seem to be quite the eater." He said

"They didn't call me the Vacuum back home for nothing." Said Syrus

"The what?" asked Aunt Anita hardly containing laughter

"My school festivals held eating contests and I was the all time champion, people thought I was to go on to the Pro leagues of Competitive eating, but as my dad and mom may have already told you I wanted to become a pokemon trainer." Said Syrus

"Yes, your father did tell us, which is why your uncle made those arrangements with Professor Birch." Said Aunt Anita "But in the meantime have a couple Doughnuts, their made by the best Doughnut shop in the local area, home-baked and frosted." Said his aunt gesturing to the box.

Syrus nodded and took a glazed doughnut from the box and took a bite and found he really enjoyed the doughnut. "So, Syrus, did you always want to be a trainer?" asked his Aunt.

"Yes, yes I did." Said Syrus "I tried to get my family to let me go to New Bark town to get a starter pokemon there but My family thought I was too young, I was the legal age to get a trainer's License!" said Syrus thinking back to those days where his only friend was his Growlithe.

"Well, Now that you live with us, we give you full clearance to become a trainer." Said his Uncle, "Denying a kid of a dream to be a trainer, the shame of it!" he muttered as he sat down and put some margarine on his toast and ate a doughnut. "Why don't I show you where you're sleeping until your journey starts?" asked Aunt Anita, beckoning for Syrus to follow. Syrus followed upstairs and down the hall to a room that was comfortable and there was a backpack on the bed.

"Whose backpack is this?" asked Syrus

"That's yours, it's an official trainers kit, she said as it was a black and red backpack with a Pokeball insignia on it. In the bigger compartment there were some Item balls designed for storing camping gear in the event it's needed, it was all labeled, there was one for a tent, sleeping bag, extra clothes, survival gear, several item balls labeled food supplies, four jars of pokemon food, a mess kit and fire starting equipment. In the balls pocket there were several ultra balls, great balls, and poke balls. In the medicine pocket there were some potions, Paralyze heals, Antidotes, Burn heals, Awakenings, and full heals. His aunt smiled as he saw her nephew look astounded though it all. "You like?" she asked hopeful

"Thank you." He said and he hugged her. Aunt Anita looked surprised at this gesture but it wasn't unwelcome as she hugged her nephew back, but then he noticed some clips on the shoulder straps of the bags, three on each one. "What are those for?" he asked pointing to them

"Ah, those are ball clips, these are where you can clip your poke balls onto the strap so you have quick reach to them." Replied his aunt. But then a voice called up the stairs.

"Syrus, time to go!" said his Uncle

"I'm on my way." Said Syrus and he hurried down the stairs and followed his uncle out the door towards the Lab.

"So, I guess Littleroot town is a far cry from what you are used to." Said Uncle Frank as Syrus followed him down the dirt road.

"Yes it is." Said Syrus looking around "I've never seen so many trees in one place, what do you do for fun around here?" he asked curiously.

"Well, most of the children around here go hiking in the hills surrounding the town, and the professor's daughter helps him out with his research." Said his Uncle

"Why am I reminded so much of a certain character in Naruto when you say that." Said Syrus

'What?" asked his Uncle

"Never mind." Said Syrus as the arrived at the lab and they opened the door to reveal a lot of high tech equipment.

"Professor Birch?" called his uncle and a man of about 37.

"ah, hello, Frank, and Oh, this must be young Syrus here!" said Professor Birch "here for your first pokemon?" he asked, he was a tall man with a white coat, dark shirt and shorts, and dark brown hair and beard, along with a pair of sandals on his feet,

"That's what I'm here for." Said Syrus

"then come into my office." Said the professor beckoning Syrus to follow, Syrus followed with Uncle Frank bringing up the rear. Three pokeballs sat on a table. "In these balls are three different pokemon, in this ball we have…" he opened the ball, a surge of white light shot from the ball, and a two footed green gecko with a very pronounced tail.

"Treecko!" it called out

"Umm… what type is it?" asked Syrus

"Here look it up in this." Said Professor Birch handing him a red handheld computer like device. (A/N: I chose the Pokedex to be like the one in the Diamond and Pearl saga due to the cool features).

"What is it?" asked Syrus.

"You don't know what it is?" asked Uncle Frank, Syrus shook his head "Well, this device is called a Pokedex, it is a state of the art computer-like device designed to provide trainers with detailed info reguarding all pokemon from the four known regions of the pokemon world; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh." Explained Syrus's Uncle.

"Oh, well let's see…" said Syrus flipping it open and it automatically switched on and a picture of Treecko appeared on the screen and it spoke:

_Treecko: the Wood gecko pokemon, the soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings._

"So what are the other ones?" asked Syrus

"Well, here's the next one." Said the Professor opening a second poke ball. A small blue four footed fish appeared "Kip?" it said inquisitively

"Let's see…" said Surus pointing the pokedex at it,

_Mudkip: the Mud Fish pokemon, to alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water, it has the strength to heft boulders_

"That pokemon sounds cool, but what's the last one?" he asked

"I'm glad you asked." Said Professor Birch as he opened the last poke ball and out emerged a tiny orange chick pokemon

"Torchic!" it said jumping up and down happily

"And let's see what this device has to say about this one!" said Syrus pointing the pokedex at the Pokemon

_Torchic: the Chick Pokemon, a fire burns inside, so it is very warm to hug, It can launch fireballs at 1800 degrees._

"Well it looks like it's no contest, I select Torchic." Said Syrus picking up the little chick pokemon "You look like the two of us will be great together." Said Syrus

"Well, if Torchic is the one you choose, then he's yours." Said Professor Birch.

"All right!" said Syrus happily

"Tor Tor!" called Torchic

"Anyway, here's his poke ball, and here are five extra ones so you can catch some extra pokemon and you can keep that Pokedex." Said Professor Birch

"Thank you very much." Said Syrus as they were about to leave a girl dressed in a red top, black shorts and had a red bandanna around her head came running in with a little girl on her heals crying.  
"Dad, this little girl's pokemon was stolen and my Mudkip is still in no condition to battle." Said the girl in red.

At that moment Syrus butted in. "Where did they go!" he said  
"Sorry, but who are you?" asked the girl in red.

"No time for introductions, just tell me where they went." Said Syrus in a hurry.

"They went towards Oldale town." Said the little girl seemingly trusting this stranger.

"Gotcha." Said Syrus

"Here, take this." Said Professor Birch throwing him a hand-sized yellow device.

"What is it?" asked Syrus

"It's a PokeNav, it contains a Hoenn map that will be able for you to keep track of your location in the pokemon world." Said Uncle Frank.

"Thanks." Said Syrus and he and the little girl ran out the door. "Why are you coming?" asked Syrus to the little girl.

"You've never seen the people who stole my beloved Pichu, so I'm coming to point them out to you." She said as she tailed along behind Syrus.

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"Well this must be Oldale town." Said Syrus as he checked the PokeNav. After a little searching,

"There they are." Said the little girl pointing to two walking towards a northern route carrying a small bag that was squirming and there was a squeal coming from it.

"I have a plan." Said Syrus as he saw that they were stopping for a drink at a vending machine. "Now's my chance." Said Syrus and he took out his Torchic's poke ball from his Pocket. And unleashed the pokemon, "Torchic, I want you to use Scratch on that bag, but don't dig your claws too far into the bag, you may hurt who's in it." Said Syrus. Torchic nodded and leaped foreword and slashed the bag open with it's claws releasing the occupant of the bag and out fell a dazed Pichu.

"What the hell happened?!" asked the guys who were carrying the bag.

"Pichi, over here!" cried the little girl and upon hearing this, the little Pichu ran to the girl and leaped into her arms.

"how the hell did that happen?" asked one of the dudes angrily.

"She was helped by someone who has a disgust for thieves like you, so I'll take you down in a battle to prove it." Said Syrus

"You'll have to take us on in a battle!" said one of them and they each took a poke ball from their belts

"Let's get it on!" said Syrus as his Torchic got into position

"Go, Poocheyena!" called both of them as two black dog pokemon emerged fom their balls

"Poocheyena?" asked Syrus taking out his Pokedex and aiming it at the dogs

_Poocheyena: the bite pokemon, a Pokemon with a persistant nature, it chases its chosen Prey until the prey becomes exausted._

"Hmmm…" muttered Janus then an idea came to him "Torchic, use scratch on the poocheyena on the left." Said Syrus.

"Dodge Now!" called the punk who owned the pokemon.

"Poocheyena use tackle" called the other trainer. And so began a long battle of Torchic managing to get a few hits while becoming completely exhausted. But the little girl was amazed at Syrus's ability to stand firm. Until a voice called out…

"Mudkip, use water gun!" called the voice of the red clad girl Syrus met in passing earlier as her mud fish struck one of the Poocheyenas got hit hard by the little fish.

"I thought Your Mudkip was unable to battle." Said Syrus.

"We were able to get him healed in time to help you." she said smiling.

"Thanks' My Torchic seems to have some problems taking two on at the same time." Said Syrus

"One on two battles are illegal, I won't turn you it because for one you are new here and two you were trying to save an innocent pokemon." Said the girl.

"Right, let's end this," sad Syrus, "Go, Torchic use scratch one more time on Poocheyena." He called out to his pokemon, but Torchic didn't use scratch, he shot out a multiplicity of fireballs from it's mouth wiping out one Poocheyena which rammed into the other one knocking them both out. "I guess we win." Said Syrus.

"No!" cried The two punks and they ran off.

"Hey come back here!" yelled Syrus about to run after them but The red-clad girl took Syrus by the collar of his shirt, "We did what we came to do, wo no matter." Said the girl.

"Okay." Said Syrus "By the way, What's your name?" asked Syrus

"My name is May." Said they girl

"Well, Ma, Shall we get back home?" asked Syrus

"Sounds like a good Idea." Said May and they headed back home, not knowing that in the time that follows the two of them will be in for the adventure bringing forth the rise of a Legacy unmatched by any yet seen.


End file.
